


'Debts'

by lethallady



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: What to do on Valentine's Day when your lover isn't in the same country as you?
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Kudos: 7





	'Debts'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

America

Kurisu gazed out of the window of the lab, and sighed heavily. She couldn’t concentrate. Tomorrow would be Valentine’s Day. Japanese customs are that women give out chocolates on Valentine’s Day, split into three types, with the most special type being given to the one you like, of course. But what if they were halfway across the globe? What would she do? Send pictures of the chocolate? Send a text saying ‘I love you’? Obviously not, neither were alternatives to giving it in person. 

Japan

Okabe rubbed his eyes and stretched on the couch. He had half-expected to see a thin, red-haired figure leaning over him, maybe saying things like ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’, only then to remember the one in question was not in the country at the moment. He checked the time on his phone. It was already noon. Understandable, he only went to sleep at 3 am. “You slept through a lot Okarin,” Daru said from his desk, “Look at that pile on the table.” The table was loaded with chocolate from his friends. He will check through them later. Right now all he wanted was some pleasant stroll through the city on his own to think things through and try to distract himself from the reality of a lonely Valentine’s. When he was about to depart he realised if he saw couples on the streets he would feel even more lonely. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

America

‘It’s already the 14th there isn’t it? Happy Valentine’s Day! Sorry I can’t be with you guys.’ It sounded like she was talking about the whole group of friends she had back there. But it was mainly Okabe. 

‘Sorry I can’t be with you.’ Too strange and too awkward. 

‘Sorry I can’t be there to celebrate it.’ Decent enough. She sent the message and waited. 

Japan

The message said, ‘It’s already the 14th there isn't it? Happy Valentine’s Day! Sorry I can’t be there to celebrate it.’ How was Kurisu feeling? Traditionally she would hand out chocolate, but since that was physically impossible…

‘Feeling sorry Assistant? Well there’s nothing you can do about it so don’t worry. Remember to buy me tons when you come back to visit.’ 

‘So you tell me not to worry and then tell me that I owe you chocolate? Hypocrite.’ She didn’t even bother saying ‘I’m not your Assistant’ anymore. Looked like she had given up with that, as she should. No one could persevere against Hououin Kyouma. 

‘I meant not to worry now, Genius Girl. But still take the chance when you have it. And I’ll owe you gifts on White’s Day don’t I?’

‘Would you like me to send you a list?’

‘No need I’ve got it all covered, and, Assistant, you need to have rest.’

‘Says a night owl.’

‘You are a valued scientist in your laboratory so they don’t want your brain malfunctioning Christina.’

‘Sure, sure, Hououin-san, goodnight (for me).’ He smiled to himself. That was probably all he needed to feel better. Suddenly he realised he was hungry and that the chocolates looked appetizing. 

Timeskip~

Japan

“What is this, some top secret possession of the Organisation?” 

Kurisu shook her head, “I have lost hope in your chuunibyou ever going away. I paid my debt on the chocolate.” She pecked him on the lips. “So? How about you?”

“Ah, um,” he cleared his throat, “I’m a mad scientist and not a cook, so don’t mind.” 


End file.
